


Buckle Up

by Ketz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: And I stay on my quest to make every malec au a healthy malec au, Asmodeus is a jerk, Driver Alec Lightwood, F/M, Just like in canon, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus' parents are alive, Malec, Malec Smut, Warning: Mention of racism, Warning: Smut, a few surprises tho, and so are Jace's, as always, look at that plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketz/pseuds/Ketz
Summary: Alec has been Magnus Bane’s private driver for three years now. They have the perfect relationship; good-hearted, mutually supportive of each other, and frankly amicable. Maybe too amicable, in fact, considering they have been sleeping together for the better part of those three years.However, when Alec receives a surprise offer for another job, that perfect relationship crumbles. It turns out that, without the anchors of a professional bond between them, Alec and Magnus are left to face something they had refused to think of before: their feelings.





	Buckle Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys! 
> 
> This little number was inspired by [alecqaywood](http://alecqaywood.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: 
> 
> "cabdriver!Alec in order to support his studies and to not depend on his parents? and my businessman/lawyer/fashion designer (?) Magnus who takes a cab very morning?"
> 
> Warnings:  
> Mentions of racism and homophobia.  
> The first scene is NSFW.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec inhaled deeply, feeling a shiver run through his spine. Magnus was watching his every move, those gorgeous brown eyes fixed on Alec’s lips as they moved down Magnus’ torso. Alec kissed the bronze skin, pushing Magnus’ open shirt out of the way. He looked up, eyes meeting Magnus’ as Alec worked on the belt and then the zipper.

“Don’t stop now, Alexander,” Magnus said, one hand on Alec’s hair and another holding on the car’s seat. 

Smiling just slightly, Alec shifted to a more comfortable position. He had pulled the driver’s seat down exactly for that. “You know I won’t.” His smile turned into a smirk. “Mr. Bane.”

Magnus chuckled, but his voice cracked when Alec’s lips closed on his half-hard cock. As he moved his tongue, Alec felt Magnus melt beneath him, the fingers in his hair digging deeper. Magnus gasped loudly and Alec could feel him pulsing. That only made Alec move faster, lips locking on Magnus’ cock as he sucked harder.

“Fuck, Alexan-” Magnus moaned, and bit his lower lip, trying to keep quiet. He pulled his head back, shaking as he came in Alec’s mouth.

It took Magnus a few moments to compose himself. Alec smiled, sitting back as he watched Magnus breathe through his mouth. That was probably Alec’s favorite part, to watch the great Magnus Bane look so utterly wrecked. And it had only been a blowjob.

“Darling,” Magnus said with a lazy smile on his lips as he slowly began to cover himself, “remind me to raise your salary. You’re certainly putting extra effort on your job.”

Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of water he kept at the front of the car. He settled on the passenger’s seat and drained it. “Now I’m offended.”

Magnus chuckled and moved to see his reflection in the rear-view mirror. Alec was pretty sure there were other places for Magnus to lean his hand on that weren’t his thigh. Especially when Magnus gave it a squeeze and smiled, pleased that his makeup was untouched. “No offense intended. If anything, it was a compliment. I would ask you out for a romantic candlelit dinner, but you insist on keeping our relationship strictly professional.”

Sighing, Alec just watched as Magnus finished fixing his hair. There were many things he could say to that. _I only insist on it because I’m in love with you_ or _I need to keep some sort of distance before I lose my mind_. But he didn’t say any of that. Instead, Alec just shrugged. “Sorry, boss.”

A smile curled Magnus’ lip up, but his eyes shone dangerously for just a second. Alec knew for a fact he hated that word. Even so, Magnus just pouted nonchalantly and gestured at the clock. “I was supposed to be in the meeting ten minutes ago.” He grabbed his briefcase and winked at Alec. “Don’t wait up, darling. This one will probably end in some bar. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Eight o’clock, same as every morning.” Alec unlocked the car and watched as Magnus slipped away and gracefully walked to the elevator. Magnus Bane never ran anywhere; if he was late to anything, people simply waited.

That was one of the perks of being New York’s most famous lawyer. To have him as your attorney meant a sure win in any court or negotiation. Alec had been working for Magnus as his personal driver for three years now and he had yet to see Magnus lose a single case. It was no wonder Magnus was the shining star of Downworlder LLP. He was just that good.

The media called him a greedy shark, but they missed all the pro-bono works Magnus had going on. They talked about how expensive his services were, but nothing was said about the various charities he sponsored. More than a third of Magnus’ working hours were focused on truly aiding others and he never turned away anyone he cared about if he could help them.

Magnus’ sense of right and wrong was astonishing and Alec learned with him every single day. 

But just as good-hearted as Magnus was, he was also frankly weird. Alec and he had met by chance, back when Alec was still in college and working as a taxi driver in order to pay his tuition. Magnus hated driving with a burning passion. After he had ended up in Alec’s cab twice in three weeks, he had decided to hire the quiet history major that snorted at Magnus’ dirty jokes and didn’t buy his exaggerated stories.

Just like that, Alec’s life had completely changed. 

Alec sighed and drove back home. At the beginning, he would freak out knowing Magnus’ black Audi S8 was under his responsibility. By now, Alec was used to it. Magnus couldn’t care less for the car, which was a gift from one of his clients. Truth be told, the car was only Magnus’ in name. Alec was the one who took care of it, who knew where everything was and drove it at all times. He was also the one who didn’t let anyone else touch the wheel, to Jace’s immense frustration.

“Hey,” Jace said as Alec pulled over in the Herondales’ garage. By his clothes, he was about to go out. “Mom and Dad went to D.C. to see Grandma. And I have a date.”

Frowning, Alec got out of the car and crossed his arms. “I thought you had broken up with Clary. Or are you taking Kaelie out for a real date?”

“Yeah…” Jace cleaned his throat. Was he...? Yes, he was wearing a real shirt. What? “Not Clary and not Kaelie either.”

Alec’s jaw dropped. “Maia? How the hell-? Did you annoy her into going out with you?”

Jace snorted, but couldn’t help a fond smile to take over his lips. “Shut up. At least she’s not my boss. Wish me luck, okay? I really like this girl.”

“Luck is not going to be enough. I can find a Norse deity for you to make a blood sacrifice in their honor, though.” Alec smirked when Jace just glared at him as response. “I’m not giving you Magnus’ car, if that’s what you’re waiting for. But I know where your dad keeps his keys.”

“Asking them to take you in was the worst decision of my life.” Jace sighed but followed Alec to where the car keys were kept. “Mom actually expects me to tidy my room like you do yours. And what’s up with Dad telling you where he puts his keys and not me?”

Shrugging, Alec found the Volvo’s keys and threw them at Jace. “I’ve never crashed his car.”

“That was one time and the pole wasn’t there when I looked.” Jace rolled his eyes and rushed to the car. 

Once he was gone, Alec locked the garage and walked into the house. He had been living with the Herondales since he was nineteen and his parents told him he should find another place to stay. If Maryse and Robert couldn’t look at his son’s face just because he wouldn’t pretend to be something he was not, Cécile and Stephen were more than happy to welcome Alec in their home. They gave him the support Alec needed, even after Maryse and Robert’s divorce and Maryse’s attempt at reconnecting with her son. 

Alec still couldn’t bring himself to go back, and the Herondales didn’t question him or pushed for a reconciliation. They were often going to Washington DC to visit Stephen’s mother, Senator Imogen Herondale, and they let Alec and Jace have the house to themselves. This was home for Alec now and Stephen and Céline had made that very clear; Alec could stay for as long as he wanted.

I watch you grow up with Jace, Céline had said. You are as much a son to me as he is, Alec. His big brother. I will always have a place for you in my heart.

But now that Alec had graduated from college, so he felt like it was time to find his own place. His love life might be stuck on his inappropriate feelings for Magnus, but that didn’t mean the rest of his life should be kept on standoff as well. 

With a sigh, Alec just went for a shower and then dropped onto his bed. He grabbed the book he had been pretending to read for the past week. Alec turned the pages idly as his mind drifted to wonder where Magnus might be at that moment. An exercise in self harming he did every night before falling asleep.

Specially because sometimes in the morning, Alec found out, he would have his questions answered. When that happen, it was always in the worst way possible.

The following morning was one of those times. When Alec rang Magnus’ doorbell two times as he always did and unlocked the door with his own copy, the first thing he saw was Dot.

Or rather, Dorothea Rollins, Magnus’ beautiful colleague from Downworlders LLP. She was wrapped up in one of Magnus’ shirts and only one of his shirts. Dot had a cup of coffee in her hands and her expression went from shock to an awkward smile when she spotted Alec. “Hey,” she tried, looking as uncomfortable as Alec felt.

It wasn’t the first time Alec found her in Magnus’ loft - and at least this time she was dressed. Magnus and Dot had something going on between them from way back, and Alec was aware of it. He just didn’t like it one bit, even if Dot was way nicer than some of other people Magnus hooked up with from time to time. 

Alec swallowed his anger but didn’t mimic her smile. “Hey.”

“So, hm… I think he’s almost ready.” Dot cleared her throat and stood up from the couch. “I’m going to put on some clothes too. Just… Yeah.”

She didn’t wait for Alec to say anything before leaving to the bedroom. Inhaling deeply, Alec distracted himself with chasing the Chairman. Magnus’ cat had taken a liking into him from their first meeting and the appreciation was mutual. The only way the Chairman had ever hurt Alec was by scratching him too deeply. That was only happened when Alec took him to the vet, which was fair enough.

“Good morning,” Magnus said, walking into the kitchen. “Oh thanks, darling.” He smiled when he saw that Alec had filled the cat’s feeding bowl. “I’ve completely forgotten about the Chairman. Today is-”

“The opening negotiations with the Praetor Lupus Inc., I know.” Alec grabbed some cookies from the pantry and put them in front of Magnus. He knew that if he didn’t put food in front of Magnus, the lawyer would forget to feed himself as well. “Possibly the most important case of your career. You got this.”

Magnus smiled and munched on a cookie. He looked impeccable, perfect from head to toe. Alec had to consciously remind himself to look away. “Thank you, Alexander.”

Dot’s presence was announced by the clicking of her heels as she walked into the kitchen, dressed just as impressively as Magnus. They formed a beautiful couple, Alec thought bitterly.

“Ready to coordinate the re-structuration of America’s biggest sports company, Mag?” Dot asked and picked up a cookie for herself.

The nickname sent a shiver down Alec’s spine and he refused to look as Magnus winked at her and answered. “I was born ready, my dear.”

It was going to be a long, long way to Downworlder LLP.

\---

For a smart guy, Magnus made a lot of stupid decisions. He was very aware of it, especially when they involved a certain tall and handsome driver. Usually, everything that had to do with Alexander ended up with Magnus making the wrong choice. 

That is, with the exception of hiring him. Magnus put that moment on his personal Top Ten Decisions, right there with going to Law School and creating a routine of taking off his makeup every night before going to bed. Like all the others items on that list, having Alec in his life was essential for Magnus’ happiness and welfare. 

Which was precisely why it was so easy to discern the stupid from the right decisions regarding Alec. All of them usually ended up with a hurt look in the driver’s bright hazel eyes. And they seemed to physically pained Magnus too. Yet, Magnus kept telling Alec to do stupid things like drive Dot back to her home after they had reached the office.

 _I should’ve taken a taxi_ , Dot’s text read on Magnus’ phone. _This is so awkward._

Magnus sighed. _Just talk to him._

_About what? The only thing Alec and I have in common is that we are both sleeping with you. I’m not touching that with a 60 foot pole._

“They’re here,” Luke said, effectively bringing Magnus back to reality. Magnus nodded and turned off his phone, concentrating.

It had been some time since they had shared a case. To have the Managing Partner in a meeting was a huge deal in itself, but to have both Luke and Magnus working together? That was a whole other level. That day could change the history of Downworlders LLP and, once again, Magnus would have his hands all over it.

If everything went as it should, then maybe later he would have his hands all over Alexander too, to celebrate and-

“This brings us back, hm?” Magnus said, trying to distract himself. “The beginnings of times.”

Luke smiled. He allowed himself to drop his tough guy attitude for just a second. “You were just an intern back then. And I was just a poor lawyer struggling to bring some money home. We’ve come a long way.”

Magnus smirked. “I want more.”

“Then,” Luke closed his eyes and he didn’t look worried at all, “do what you do best and take it.”

Take it was exactly what Magnus did. The first meeting that would define whether or not Praetor Lupus was going to sign a contract with them lasted for three hours. In the end, though, Magnus was smiling. He knew in his bones the account was theirs; it was just a matter of time and formality now.

Another win. Magnus left the building exultant, feeling like he could conquer the world. He would have a lot of work to do, but that only felt like an extra victory. He wasn’t scared of working hard, not when he was doing what he loved.

Magnus had learned that type of stamina from Alec. When they first met, the driver had been juggling college, work, and a tough family situation like a master. Especially considering how young Alec was at the time. Just twenty years old and already carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Still, Alec persevered and worked hard to achieve his goals.

Hiring him hadn’t been a hard decision at all. Even back then Magnus knew just how especial Alec was. He simply knew it and time only proved him right. Alec had graduated with honors from his history major, first of his class. He allowed himself to forgive his mother when Maryse reached out, without ever putting her wishes before his. In three years, Alec had grown from a boy to a man. A good man, with a good heart. And Magnus had the privilege to watch it all happen. 

The problem was that now he was afraid of the man Alec had become. He was no longer the soft spoken boy that ignored Magnus’ innuendos and focused solemnly on the road in front of him. Alec had dreams and hopes now, and the drive to chase them. Sooner or later, he would want more than to drive Magnus around; and he deserved more too. A real career as a historian, just like Alec had fought to become.

But Magnus didn’t want to let him go. It was a selfish, ugly feeling that he couldn’t suppress. One day Alec would go and the last thing Magnus wanted was to stand in his way. Yet, he also hoped against hope that this day would never come.

That was the reason behind so many of his horrible decisions. Magnus could see himself pushing Alec away and do nothing about it. That was what he did with everyone, to a degree or another, but with Alec, it felt different. Maybe it was because Alec pushed back. 

Magnus couldn’t recall the last person who knew him so well, aside from family. No matter how many one night stands Magnus made Alec drive off or how many ridiculous tasks Magnus delegated to his driver, Alec was always there. He knew Magnus’ schedule, he knew Magnus’ quirks, Magnus’ taste. Alec even helped Magnus with his work from time to time.

Damn it, half of the reason the heads of Praetor Lupus had been so impressed with Magnus was because of how many ancient Roman terms he dropped during the negotiation. Every single one had come from Alec’s researches. It had been Alec’s idea to go with that angle and it had worked.

That generous, brilliant man. 

Sighing, Magnus picked up his phone and turned it on. He had cleared his schedule for the rest of the day because he knew just how exhausted he would be after that meeting. Maybe it was time to see another historian Magnus had come to love. It was rare enough that Ragnor was in American soil, but it was a miracle in itself when both Magnus and he had time to see each other.

So Magnus texted him and took a taxi home. He had given Alec the afternoon off which meant his driver was probably with one of his siblings. Magnus hoped it was Isabelle, just because he liked her way better than the blonde one.

“If you ask about work,” Magnus warned when the Ragnor walked into his loft, just an hour later. “You’re taking a shot.”

Ragnor snorted and left his heavy bag on the couch. He rarely went anywhere without carrying a book or two. Magnus had gifted him with a kindle, more than once, but Ragnor seemed to be completely stuck in the past and not only on business hours. “That bad, hm?”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Magnus pointed at him with the same hand he offered Ragnor a glass of whisky. “That could be framed as questioning about work. I shall let that one slide because you’ve just arrived but this will be your last and only warning. Now, tell me about some dead queen you’ve discovered. I want to hear about some scandalous affair.”

Rolling his eyes, Ragnor accepted the glass and took his usual seat. “Talking about a queen, did you call Cat? I haven’t seen her in months.”

Magnus sighed and sat down as well, hand brushing Chairman Meow’s fur mindlessly. “She can’t make it. She had to rush to the hospital to perform an urgent operation or something. Really, when was the last time the three of us managed to get together? I can’t remember.”

“Some point during last year, I think.” Ragnor took a sip of his drink and put it down. “Now that I’m back in New York, this will change.”

“That was what you said last time, three days before you went back to London.” Magnus grimaced. Ragnor and Catarina were his closest and oldest friends, even more of a family than Raphael. But it was almost impossible for them all to meet, with Ragnor’s researches taking him back to the old world every other month and Catarina’s job demanding that she opened people’s heads in the most inconvenient times. 

So there was only Raphael left and he too was always busy with his chain of restaurants. The problem with having successful friends was that they were often unavailable.

Ragnor smiled to himself. “It is nice to know you miss me so much, my dear. But again you forget it is not easy to find you at home at all. So many clients, so many deals. There is barely a month I don’t see your name linked to a huge change in the market.”

Magnus didn’t even try to stop the proud grin on his lips. “When you write my biography, don’t forget to mention that.”

“I write about royalty.” Ragnor rolled his eyes when Magnus bashed his eyelashes at him suggestively. “The only regal thing about you is your self entitlement. And your ego.” He stopped when his gaze landed on the research Magnus had revised the night before, while Dot was in the shower. “What’s this?”

Of course Ragnor’s attention was drawn to ancient Latin. Magnus should have foreseen that one coming. He moved his hand to lure the Chairman into his lap. Surprisingly, it worked. “That’s Alec’s. He was helping me with something for work.” Magnus frowned when Ragnor actually picked up the notes to have a better look at them. “Which we’ve previously established would not be a conversation topic today.”

“Alec is your handsome driver, isn’t he?” Ragnor didn’t bother taking his eyes off the pages in his hands. “This is very well done. I like his method.” He stopped and finally looked at Magnus. “But I’m sure you know all about his method.”

“I can feel your judgement and I elect to ignore it.” Magnus sighed and took a sip of his whisky. Exactly three people knew about Alec and him, and two of those had pester him about it. It was time to take a stand. “We are not discussing Alexander either.”

Ragnor rolled his eyes. “We can’t talk work, we can’t talk love. What else is there to talk about, my friend?”

Gasping in horror, Magnus almost threw the Chairman off his lap. “What does love have to do with anything?” 

The glare Ragnor threw at him was eloquent enough, but if there was one thing that British old rag liked, it was to hear the sound of his own voice. “Please. You’ve been in love with the boy for at least a year now. You’ve spent Christmas with him.”

“Because I was promised good food. And good food was indeed delivered.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“And because you are in love with Alec and want to spend every waking second of your day with him. Just admit it.” Ragnor stared at the bottom of his glass. “It will be easier that way.”

“Urg,” Magnus groaned. “That’s ridiculous. There is nobody in the world whose presence I could endure for that long. There is a reason why my romantic endeavors are limited to the bedroom. I rarely love anyone besides my friends anyway, and I wouldn’t want to spend even 24 hours straight with them. Case in point; I love you to death but you’ve been here for only thirty minutes and I already want you gone.”

Ragnor didn’t seem shaken by that at all. “That is only because I’m giving you good advice and you despise it when someone outsmarts you. I don’t understand why the two of you continue on that annoying charade. He can still drive you to places if he’s wearing a ring with your name on it.” 

Magnus pushed that image out of this brain. “Stop marrying me off to my driver. Alec won’t even let me take him out on a date. He says he feels weird because I’m his employer.”

“He’s not wrong,” Ragnor took another sip. “So he has an ethical problem with dating you, even if he’s okay with sleeping with you?”

Inhaling sharply, Magnus realized he had been playing with his rings, screwing them around his fingers. With a sting of pain, he let go a long sigh. “That’s because he doesn’t want to be with me. He wants sex.” 

That was the truth of it. The only explanation Magnus could come up with to justify Alec’s actions. It hurt, but it made sense. And Magnus could deal with that. Alec wouldn’t be the first person to want nothing more than heartless fun with Magnus, to want the prestige and not the man. It was fine.

Ragnor’s silence seemed to last for an eternity. He looked over to Alec’s research again and the ghost of a smile touched his lips “I think you’re wrong, my friend. I think there’s more to Alec’s motives than meets the eye.”

“If there is,” Magnus said and downed the rest of his whisky, “then he sure is putting on effort into keeping it away from me ever finding it out.”

\---

Movie night was a sacred night for the Lightwood-Herondale. Since they were kids going to fancy family parties, Alec, Izzy, and Jace would escape the everlasting receptions to find a TV. They weren’t allowed to play outside, because it would ruin their carefully put together outfits, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t build pillow forts and yell at the screen. 

That tradition continued during middle school and then when Alec was the first to brave through high school. Watching a show or a movie was but an excuse to spend time together, even when their lives seemed too different. It had survived hard times like when Alec was kicked out of the Lightwood’s home, or when Jace chose to spend more time with his high school sweetheart than with his siblings, and even when Izzy decided she preferred the company of other boys on Thursday nights.

It had even survived the inclusion of Clary and Simon, and if that wasn’t a testimony of resilience, Alec didn’t know what was. Especially after Jace and Clary had broken up and Clary started to date Simon. Movie night was the only time they could all hang out together in peace. 

It was the law.

That was probably why nobody had killed anyone yet. Alec had kept his mouth sealed shut when he saw everyone getting ready on the couches at the Herondales’ TV room. Clary and Simon were thankfully keeping their hands off of each other and Izzy sat with Meliorn, her biology (?) major boyfriend (?). Alec wasn’t sure. Maybe Meliorn was a florist? He had something to do with plants.

But it wasn’t Meliorn that worried Alec. What drew his attention was the fact that Jace and Maia were sitting in his couch. Apparently they were making a point of sitting with enough distance between them to pretend Maia hadn’t spent the night in Jace’s room. They were so ridiculous, it was endearing in a sad way.

“So,” Izzy said when Alec closed the door behind him. “What are we watching? I say we start season four of Game of Thrones tonight.”

Simon and Clary cheered their support and even Jace nodded approvingly, but Alec groaned as he took a seat. “Can’t we watch a good adaptation for a change? I’ve heard American Gods is great.”

“Yes,” Maia said, cocking her head to the side, “besides, season four is by far the worst one. A complete departure from the books. It’s unwatchable.”

Alec made a mental note to congratulate Jace on his choice of date. Finally someone who understood. Alec couldn’t help to notice that Maia had Jace wrapped around her little finger, though. Jace was so into her, he just nodded in agreement and didn’t try to push for watching the show regardless of its quality, like he usually would.

Nicely done, Maia.

“What about Riverdale?” Clary suggested. Simon nodded, firmly supporting his girlfriend despite the fact everyone else groaned.

“Ricky Whittle or basic teen drama,” Meliorn said, arching an eyebrow. “I know what my choice is.”

Isabelle chuckled and promised Clary she would watch her show with her later. “I want to know what happens to the Khaleesi and I hold the remote, so Game of Throne it is. Alec and Maia can complain as much as they want. This is a book snob-friendly place.”

Shrugging, Alec exchanged a look with Maia, who also seemed content with the option. As soon as the show’s logo appeared on the screen, however, Alec’s phone began to ring. He frowned when he saw it was an unknown number calling. 

“Carry on,” Alec said and walked out of the room to answer the call. “Hello?”

“Alec Lightwood?” The caller asked. He had a thick British accent that made him sound pompous. “This is Ragnor Fell. I’m a friend of Magnus’.”

Frowning even more, Alec blinked. He recognized the name from the rare moments Magnus talked about his closest friends. There was Catarina Loss, the Head of the Department of Neurosurgery in Brooklyn Hospital. Another one was Raphael Santiago, owner of the restaurant chain Tamales and Fangs. The oldest one, however, was Ragnor Fell, an eccentric historian Magnus knew from his childhood. Alec had met Catarina and Raphael before, however briefly. In three years, though, it was the first time Ragnor ever showed up.

That worried Alec. “Is Magnus okay? Did something happen?”

“He’s fine, or as fine as he can be, considering he can’t keep himself out of trouble.” Ragnor dismissed the question quickly. “I’m calling because I saw some of your research the other day. I’m starting a new project and I could use an assistant.”

Alec pushed his lips together. “Wait.” He processed what he’d heard. “Are you offering me a job? I already work for Magnus.”

“As a driver. Hardly a position for a history major with an exceptional eye for detail.” Ragnor sighed heavily, his lack of patience clear. “I start in two weeks, after all my luggage arrive from London. Take your time to consider your options. And Alec,” Ragnor’s voice turned serious, a grave energy infused in every word, “use your head when making the decision. For everyone’s sake.”

And with that, Ragnor hung up. Alec could barely believe what had just happened. He blinked a few times and stared at his phone, saving the number under Ragnor’s name.

The others were engrossed with the show, but Alec picked up the remote from his sister and paused the episode. “I…” He looked from Jace to Isabelle. “I was just offered a job. As a research assistant to an historian. He’s… a big deal.”

Isabelle blinked and jumped on her seat. “Alec, that’s amazing!” She smiled brightly at Jace, who was nodding in agreement. But then they realized Alec wasn’t nearly as excited as they were and Isabelle frowned. “What’s the problem?”

“I’d have to quit my current job.” Alec ran his fingers through his hair, avoiding everyone’s eyes. He sat down as the repercussions of what he just said hovered over him.

Only Jace and Isabelle knew about Magnus and him. They had known since it had started, about a year after Alec started driving for Magnus. Alec had called Jace on the night the car had simply stopped working in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge. In the middle of the storm and with Jace stuck at home and unable to come and help, Alec and Magnus had walked all the way to Magnus’ apartment.

They had arrived drenched to their bones just to find out there was no light in the building. After what seemed like a herculean task, they had finally arrived at the top floor and Magnus had been kind enough to offer Alec some dry clothes. Alec had never got to put them on, though. As soon as his shirt was off, Magnus and he had exchanged one single glance in the deam light of the city coming through the window before they were too busy kissing and touching each other into oblivion.

And now it could end. All the nights Alec had spent agonizing over how wrong it was, how right it felt, how much he wanted Magnus. It could end now and all he had to do was to take a job he actually wanted to do. Not that he didn’t like working for Magnus, whatever they had aside, but this? Work as a research assistant for a famous historian? A real job that had to do with what he really wanted to be? That was an entirely different thing.

But what did that mean for Magnus and him? 

“I thought you worked as a driver for some rich guy,” Maia said. “Is there a doubt which job is better? Driver or research assistant to some big name that does exactly what you want to do?”

“It’s more complicated than that.” Alec moved on his seat, teeth clenching. He shouldn’t have started that conversation there, with everyone listening in. Maia meant well and she was right, but she didn’t _know_.

“Magnus is more than some rich guy,” Isabelle said, quickly. “He’s helped Alec a lot in the past. It’s not just a job; they have an understanding.”

Meliorn cocked his head to the side, staring at Isabelle. “Loyalty is important, but honesty is the essence of every relationship. Personal or professional.”

“That’s deep,” Simon observed. “It’s hard, because on one hand, there is the chance Alec has been waiting, professionally speaking. On the other hand, there’s Magnus, the guy that is so important to Alec.” He gestured as if weighing out the options. “That’s like telling your girlfriend - well, boyfriend in this case -, that your band is moving to the other side of the country because you got a better deal in LA. There’s no way to win.”

Clary frowned and looked up at him as her head was leaning on Simon’s shoulder. “Wait, should I be worried?”

Before Simon could answer that, Jace rolled his eyes. “I think what Meliorn meant is that Alec should talk to Magnus and explain the situation.” Jace looked at his brother. “I’m sure Magnus will understand. He’ll want you to take the job.”

Isabelle nodded. “I think so too.”

Pushing his lips together, Alec considered it carefully. Magnus had told him more than once that he wanted Alec to talk to him. He praised Alec for never shutting up when Magnus did something wrong, and for listening when Magnus had something to complain about. That was why they worked so well together, because they talked. About everything.

But not about them. Never about what they did. Alec had gone to Magnus the day after that fateful rainy night and expressed his concerns about what had happened. About the fact that they were linked through a professional relationship and, so, they could not be involved romantically. Magnus was quick to agree and they had decided to end it all. 

_You’re not the only one feeling vulnerable here. I’ve never thought I could sleep with someone working for me_ , Magnus had said, with a serious expression on his face. _I don’t want to take advantage of you, Alexander._

 _You didn’t_ , Alec had reassured him. _I wanted it, Magnus. And I don’t want to stop working for you because of a mistake._

Magnus had blinked then, his eyes shining with hope. Back then, Alec didn’t know how to recognize the moments of insecurity that took over Magnus from time to time. They came randomly, making Magnus hesitate in ways he would never do in a case. They had continued their professional relationship, vowing it would be as if nothing had happened.

Two weeks later, Alec had woken up in Magnus’ bed. There was no coming back from that. 

Until now. Alec looked at his phone, at Ragnor Fell’s number. Jace and Isabelle were right when they said he needed to talk to Magnus, explain to him what had happened. But that meant talking about them, Magnus and Alec, and that was something Alec wasn’t sure he could do. 

What if it meant they would never see each other again? What if it meant they would be free to see each other even more?

Alec inhaled sharply and turned the episode on again. He would think about it another day.

\---

“I’m sorry, darling,” Magnus said against the phone. He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of the words. One minute ago Magnus was cracking his best phone-related puns and now this? “It sounded like you were quitting your job.”

A long sigh came out of the other line. Alec had been trying to talk to him for three days now, but Magnus had a surprise meeting in Chicago that sent him to the interior of the country for a couple of days. Only now that he was in a taxi on his way to the airport that Magnus managed to find proper time to call Alec.

So he called him and pressured Alec into spilling out whatever was troubling his beautiful mind. That had been a mistake.

“I am,” Alec said quietly. “I-I should’ve waited for you to come back. But I… I was offered a job as a research assistant. It’s, hm, a pretty big opportunity.”

Magnus suppressed the disdainful sneer that was creeping up his throat. “It sounds… It sounds wonderful, darling.” The words were hard to said, and they made his heart clench a little bit more one by one. “Finally a job worth of your skills.”

Alec breathed in, but whatever he was about to say, it never came out of his mouth. Instead, he sighed again. “It’s an entry position, that’s for sure. It could lead to a real job as a historian.”

“When would you start?” Magnus asked, the fingers of his free hand desperately playing with his fingers.

“Next week. We can… talk about it when I pick you up at the airport.”

Something in the way Alec said ‘talk’ set off Magnus’ heart into a frenzy. It sounded so dangerous, so completely life-changing. 

But then again, Magnus figured his entire life had just changed entirely once again. Alec would be gone in less than a week. Everything that had happened between them, all the unspoken truths, all the silent understandings, they would all disappear. There was nothing to talk about. The time for that was long gone and now it wouldn’t change a thing.

“No, Alexander.” Magnus inhaled sharply. “It’s okay. I’ll just take a taxi. Enjoy some time to yourself, darling. You deserve a small vacation.”

A brief pause in Alec’s breathing made Magnus’ entire world stop spinning. And then it came back to normal. “Are you.. sure?”

“Of course. There are a million people who can drive me around.” Magnus wondered if there was venom in his voice, because every word he said tasted like poison. “Tell me more about this new job of yours. It sounds so exciting. How did it happen? Who are you assisting?”

Alec hummed, the way he always did when he didn’t believe something Magnus said. He didn’t dispute it, though. “Actually, you know him. I figured he would have talked to you, but I think he hasn’t…”

Someone Magnus knew? No lawyer from Downworlder LLP would dare cross him like that, even if Magnus often bragged about Alec’s skills as a researcher. In fact, there was only one person he could think of that would have the audacity to try and lure Alec away. Someone who might have more to offer than Magnus himself. 

But Ragnor barely knew anything about Alec, only that Magnus and he shared more than a professional relationship. 

Magnus’ teeth clenched when realization came. No, there was something else that Ragnor knew. He had seen Alec’s notes on Roman military terms. Ragnor had left that little ‘boy’s night’ with a smug smile on his lips, one that Magnus hadn’t been able to decipher. Until now. 

“Alexander, I’m about to get in a tunnel. Best of luck on your new job, darling.” Magnus turned off the phone and closed his eyes, as if that would make everything else go away.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, a small voice said that it was for the best. What Alec and he had was wrong in so many different levels and it could only end up hurting both of them. It was good for Alec to get a job in the field he wanted, mentored by someone as skilled as Ragnor. When Magnus was young, he had the same opportunity, given to him by Luke. Alec should have the same.

The only problem was, that voice sounded like Asmodeus. That alone was enough to raise some red flags.

Swallowing hard, Magnus tried to focus on the practical things. He would need a new driver, for one. Before Alec, he’d had a string of drivers but they rarely lasted for more than a couple of months. Magnus knew he was a very private person, and he had mastered a way to cover the fact by telling ridiculously exaggerated tales of his life to everyone within hearing range. He simply didn’t feel comfortable with people knowing too much and anyone that drove Magnus trough the city was bound to know way more than Magnus was willing to share.

That was why he was fine with letting the media dangle his name around as a shark and a heartbreaker. The only people that dared to go after him were those who didn’t seek a real relationship and Magnus was fine with that. He missed his close friends and his family sometimes, but there was a reason he kept his distance. 

But then Alec came into his life and slowly carved his way through Magnus’ privacy boundaries. They fell into small routines before Magnus could even realize it. If he hadn’t seen it coming, though, that meant Magnus didn’t mind it. He didn’t care if Alec knew his favorite restaurant or if Alec knew what kind of drink Magnus had when he was upset. He was fine with Alec knowing his schedule by heart, or always being there to cheer him up when things got too overwhelming.

Just like Magnus enjoyed being a part of Alec’s life. He liked to hear about Alec’s day and help him with his problems. He loved watching Alec grow into the man he was today and know he was a part of the way Alec’s views have changed over the years. Magnus took pride in knowing Alec was now a confident and caring young man, who trusted his gut because Magnus had showed him that Alec’s heart was in the right place.

That was probably why the sex didn’t change their relationship that much. By the time they first slept together, Alec was already a huge part of Magnus’ life. And yet, there was something there that had stopped them from taking another messy step. As much as Magnus pretended to be offended by Alec’s refusal to go on a date with him, he knew it was for the best.

Alec being his driver was the only thing that kept their relationship bearable. It was what allowed Magnus to feel safe even if Alec knew too much. And now that was over.

Magnus barely noticed the flight back to New York. The ride to Brooklyn was a little more tortuous, but that was only because of the taxi driver. He was a perfect nice guy, but he wasn’t Alec. Though Magnus figured that was his own fault, for dismissing him. 

Stupid decisions coming to haunt him once again.

Once he was back in his loft, though, Magnus took a very long and warm shower, and then snuggled with the Chairman for an entire episode of A Series of Unfortunate Events. It was good for morale to know there were people living worse lives than his.

Only after that Magnus called his supposedly friend. “Hey, backstabber,” he said when Ragnor answered. “How is it going in your little double-crossing world? Have you lured any unsuspecting young man to your house lately?”

“Oh, so Alec talked to you. That is good news.” Ragnor didn’t seem at all affected by Magnus’ tone. “I will accept your appreciation in a good bottle of wine.”

Magnus gasped. “Appreciation? You stole my… You stole Alexander!”

“Alright, my friend.” Ragnor sighed. “Let’s ignore that Alec decided for himself for a second and go ahead with that assumption. He is no longer working for you, which means there is no moral boundaries stopping both of you from going out on a real date. You’re welcome.”

“You are the worst friend anyone has ever had.” Magnus massaged his temples, closing his eyes as he tried to ignore how much his heart was racing inside his chest. “The absolute worst and I despise everything that you are and everything that you stand for. You are uninvited from my birthday. Cat will know about this.”

Ragnor just snorted. “It was her idea. But by all means, exclude me from the next extravaganza you are planning for your birthday this year.”

Narrowing his eyes, Magnus sighed heavily. “The theme will be Judas, in your honor. The Lady Gaga song.”

“I wish I was surprised. Just take the boy out for a nice dinner. Then call me and tell me all the details so I can say inappropriate things and threaten his well-being in your favour.” Ragnor chuckled to himself, clearly having a great time. “Give yourself a chance, my friend.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and ended the call without saying anything else. He just stared at the Chairman, who was looking at him with a curious expression. The cat usually could feel whenever Magnus was feeling insecure, just like he was now. It was almost as if the Chairman was asking what he was going to do next.

For an answer, Magnus sighed again and turned off his phone. 

\---

Working for Ragnor had its ups and downs. Alec loved the tasks Ragnor gave him and how he had access to all kinds of rare books and ancient scrolls. They met at Columbia University and spent hours searching through material in order to locate the facts Ragnor was after. It was a quiet job, one that required focus and attention.

The work in itself was perfect. Everything that Alec loved and more. It had only been a few weeks, but he had found exactly what he wanted to do.

The problem was Ragnor Fell. As a boss, Ragnor was rather great; he taught Alec a lot and was very patient. Ragnor was one of the most influential historians alive, which meant illimited access to many databases throughout the city. But as a person, Ragnor was… nosy.

He enjoyed asking a lot of questions and many of those could be considered inappropriate. Ragnor made a point of asking those questions only when he knew Alec would be distracted. Most of the time, he was able to get answers that way, even if Alec quickly realized he was talking too much.

It took him a while to realize that technique, though. Meanwhile, Alec had admitted that Magnus hadn’t been returning his calls or talking to him ever since Alec had returned the car. Magnus wasn’t exactly avoiding Alec; he was just extremely busy with the Praetor Lupus case. It wasn’t the first time work got Magnus so distracted, he forgot about everything else.

It was just the first time Alec didn’t have an excuse to interfere and be there regardless. And it felt wrong.

“We’re done with those,” Ragnor said, laying his hand on a pile of books. They were at his apartment this time, Ragnor sitting on his desk while Alec looked through maps on the floor. “Return them for me tomorrow, please.”

“Okay.” Alec compared two maps that showed the region of East Midlands of the UK in the fifteenth century. There was supposed to be a road there somewhere.

Ragnor wasn’t done, though. “While you’re at it, pick up the books I’ve commissioned. It’s past time they’ve arrived from Italy.”

Alec nodded. “Sure.” He wrote down the coordinates of the biggest village of the region. Surely they would need a way out to London, otherwise-

“One more thing,” Ragnor said. “Call Magnus and confess how you feel about him.”

“I will.” Alec bit the end of his pen. And then he blinked. “Wait, what?”

Rolling his eyes, Ragnor sighed heavily. “Those books have been taking forever to arrive. And I’m not even talking about delicate scrolls, though I don’t even know when they are coming. Really, all of this work will be for naught if I don’t get my hands on the original volumes.” He made a annoyed sound with his tongue. “That’s enough for tonight. Go home. Enjoy your weekend.”

“Hm…” Alec frowned. “Are you sure? There’s still-”

“You are the weirdest twenty-three year old I’ve ever met.” Ragnor arched an eyebrow at him. “I don’t see what Magnus sees in you at all. Anyway, go. It’s Friday night. I’m sure you have a date with a cute boy or something.”

Alec sighed and stood up, grabbing his things and the books Ragnor wanted him to return. He’d learned not to argue with his boss on his third day, especially when Ragnor was in one of his moods. Best thing to do was to just walk away slowly and hope for a better future. “Good night.”

Ragnor’s hum was all the acknowledgement Alec had, but it didn’t bother him at all. He was starting to get used to his boss’ grumpiness after all. It was very different from how friendly and kind Magnus was. Sometimes Alec wondered how those two could be best friends. They were completely different. 

Magnus was kind, and generous, and enticing. Ragnor was just as skilled on his field as Magnus was in his, but he lacked Magnus’ ability to allure an audience. Magnus was a bright light, eclipsing everything else. At least, in Alec’s opinion. 

Clearing his throat, Alec hopped into his car. He’d missed driving his humble Ford around and not worrying about crossing the city to get to Brooklyn every morning. This was better. Much better.

Alec was grimacing when his phone buzzed. His expression turned into a deep frown when he saw who was calling. Sari Bane.

Magnus’ mother.

“Hello Mrs. Bane,” Alec answered quickly. He had met Magnus’ mother a few times and she had given him her number to make sure she would be able to get through to her son. Magnus went M.I.A. from time to time, and on those occasions, Sari would call Alec.

Apparently, that was one of those times.

“Alec?” Sari said, her voice full with accent. “Magnus is not answering his phone and he is late for dinner.” She was a petite woman with a delicate frame and fierce brown eyes. But what Sari lacked in size, she more than made up for in attitude. “Get my son here, please. Thank you, darling. I’ll be sure to spare a seat for you too.”

“Mrs. Bane, I don’t wor-” Alec tried, but the phone went mute before he could finish his sentence. Huffing, Alec pushed his lips together and stared at the number two of his phone’s keyboard. Closing his eyes, he pressed it until the phone called Magnus’ personal number. 

It took Magnus four long rings to answer. “Alexander, hi. I’m in the middle of something, so I can’t-”

Alec inhaled sharply. “Your mother called me. You’re late for dinner. She called me ‘darling’, so I think this is a pretty important one.”

“Oh, shit.” Magnus’ side went mute for a second. Alec could picture the color leaving Magnus’ face. “Fuck, it’s the First of September. Fuck, I shouldn’t be swearing.” For a second Alec thought Magnus might be hyperventilating. “I completely lost track of time. I need to get to Queens right this second.”

“I can drive you,” Alec said and only when the words were out did he realize what he had done. Curiously enough, he kept going. “I’m just five minutes away from Downworlders LLP and I know the quickest way to get to your mother’s.”

What the hell was he doing?

The seconds before Magnus’ answer seemed to take forever to pass, but finally Magnus’ voice sounded again. “I’ll meet you at the building’s entrance. Thank you so much, Alexander.”

Seven minutes later, Magnus was already in Alec’s car. It felt surreal to have him there, especially because of how familiar and utterly alien the situation was. Alec could drive to Downworlder LLP with his eyes closed, but never in his own car. He could take Magnus anywhere in the city, but now it wasn’t his job to do so.

Weirder still, Magnus was sitting on the front, in the passenger’s seat. Alec couldn’t remember the last time that had happened or if it had happened at all. 

The silence had been unbearable for minutes before Magnus cleared his throat. “So, how is Ragnor treating you? He could be part Greek, you know. His gifts are fitting enough.” 

Alec focused on the street, ignoring just how strained Magnus’ voice sounded even with the half-assed joke. “He’s tough, but I like the job.” He inhaled sharply when Magnus just hummed in agreement. “How about you? A lot of work?”

“A little bit more than usual, yes.” Magnus looked through the window. “Nothing interesting to talk about.”

The conversation sounded so mechanic, so utterly forced that it set Alec into a panic. Why? They had never had problems talking, they had never struggled to keep the flow going. Why was this happening right now? 

Alec searched for the first thing going through his mind. “How’s Dot?” 

He winced as soon as he realized what he had done. Magnus went completely still and Alec could see the lawyer’s jaw moving as he clenched his teeth. Cursing himself, Alec pushed his lips together and braced for the answer. 

“She’s doing alright. I haven’t talked to her much lately,” Magnus said and it didn’t sound like a lie at all. For some reason, knowing that relieved Alec of half of the weight on his shoulders. 

He didn’t say anything else, too afraid of screwing things up even further. Thankfully, Alec didn’t have to stay quiet for long. They arrived at their destination within a couple of minutes and Magnus sighed. “We’re here.”

“Thank God,” Alec breathed out and pulled the car.

That made Magnus snort. “Oh, are you uncomfortable, Alexander? One could hardly notice.”

“So sorry, Mr. Bane. I’m not theatrically educated,” Alec said automatically, with a smirk on his lips. 

They stared at each other, that moment of familiarity bursting the bubble of awkwardness around them. For a second, it was as if nothing had changed. But time is implacable and the very next second brought back reality. “I should get going,” Magnus said and opened his door. “Thank you aga-”

“There you guys are!” a familiar voice said and Alec turned around to see Mr. Darma walking out of the house. Magnus’ father was a short man with a kind face and a booming voice. He shared the Bane’s features with his bronze skin and triangular eyes. Alec had seen him only once, but the man’s presence was hard to forget. “Magnus, you should know. Your mother is not happy with you.”

Magnus winced and picked up a carefully wrapped up package he had been carrying. “I brought her a present.”

Mr. Darma arched a full eyebrow at him, but still smiled kindly. “Good luck with that, anakku sayang. Alec, you can leave the car there. Come on in, before the food gets too cold.”

Alec exchanged a look with Magnus. “A-actually, I should just-” He swallowed hard when Mr. Darma stared at him with both eyebrows arched high. “Sure, here is fine.”

“Excellent. Follow me, boys.” Mr. Darma turned around and walked back into the house, leaving no room for further protest.

Sighing, Magnus just countered the car and opened Alec’s door for him. He dismissed Alec’s start of an apology with a flourish of his hand. “I’d cave too if I was in your shoes. Before you come in, though, you should know tonight is not just any dinner. It’s Eid al-Adha. It’s important to my parents.”

That explained a lot. Alec knew that every year around this time Magnus would rush to his mother’s for a dinner, but he had no idea why. Unlike his mother, Magnus was not very religious. He mostly joined his family for celebrations, though Alec had noticed that Magnus had eaten very lightly between May and June. He had never made the connection before, however.

“I really shouldn’t be here.” Alec ran his fingers through his hair.

Magnus just rolled his eyes and gestured for Alec to follow. “Do whatever I do,” he said and walked into the house, but only after leaving his shoes by the door.

Alec did as he was told. The house was beautiful on the outside, but it was the inside that truly shone. Magnus’ taste had come from his mother and Sari had certainly outdone herself. Everything was meticulously placed and Alec could see the same pattern of colors Magnus liked so much everywhere.

“You’re late and you missed the prayers again,” Sari was saying to her son when Alec stopped admiring one of the paintings on the wall. She had opened the package Magnus had brought. It was a beautiful purple and golden hijab. “You work too much.”

“That’s on you.” Magnus grimaced. “You taught me to work hard. I’m just doing what my mama told me to do.”

Sari narrowed her eyes at him and huffed, but Alec caught a glimpse of mischief in her eyes. He barely had time to compose himself before Sari was staring straight at him. “And you! I thought one of you would have common sense and I knew it wouldn’t be my son. Anyway, the important thing is that everyone is here now.” Sari gestured to the table. “Take your seats.”

Alec waited to take his cue from Magnus. The table was square and they waited until Sari and Darma were seated to sit. The food was very similar to what Magnus liked to cook at home, aside from the fact that there were two different sets of meat. 

Magnus giggled as he saw the puzzled expression on Alec’s face. “This is how we do it back in Indonesia, darling. This one is for us,” he said, gesturing to the first plate. “This is for you, because you are our guest. There was another one, but it’s probably being savaged by the kids from the orphanage three blocks from here.” He smirked when Sari nodded approvingly. “See, mama? I know my stuff.”

“That is good to know.” Sari smiled and hushed them to start eating. The food was as divine as it looked. “Now, if you can tell me what we are celebrating, you might just get dessert.”

That was a challenge and Alec couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he saw the defiant sparkle in Magnus’ eyes. The lawyer launched into a detailed explanation, barely allowing his parents to interfere. Alec couldn’t be happier to sit there and listen. 

For the first time in weeks, everything seemed fine again.

\---

By the end of the night, was Magnus done for. Not only he had eaten way more than he ought to, watching Alec ask questions and learn about his family traditions was more than Magnus’ heart could take. He still wasn’t convinced his mother believed Alec was working still for him; Sari Bane had a way of knowing things that defied logic.

Magnus wouldn’t be surprised at all if her calling Alec had been on purpose. He had learned to make things happen from his mama, after all.

He also had learned to take control of situations from his stepfather and that was exactly what he was going to do. Magnus had let his parents have Alec for far too long. If he didn’t do anything, Darma and Sari would lure them into spending the night. Magnus would bet his entire fortune there were twin beds already set for them in what used to be Magnus’ room.

“It’s getting late,” Magnus said, unceremoniously grabbing Alec by the arm and pulling him to the door. “Thank you so much for dinner, mama!”

“You are not getting away from doing the dishes,” Sari yelled from inside the house. 

By then, though, Magnus had pushed Alec toward the car, grabbing their shoes at the door. “Go, go, go,” he whispered to Alec, who was quick to get into the car and drive them away even through multiple eyerolls.

“You do know there’s a thing called dishwasher, right?” Alec asked when they were safely away.

Magnus refrained from cooing. “You’re so adorable, Alexander. Dishwasher,” he giggled to himself. “You should be thanking me. Darma would keep talking until the sun comes out with you asking so many questions.”

Alec rolled his eyes again. “I happen to like hearing what your father has to say.”

“Doubt that,” Magnus said, barely louder than a whisper. “Darma is my stepfather, by the way.” He chuckled when he saw the way Alec’s jaw dropped. “How could you not know that? You know everything about me.”

“Clearly not everything.” Alec blinked, cocking his head to the side. “I had no idea.”

Shrugging, Magnus just smiled. “They met in the mosque, when I was a little older than three. My mother was going through a rough time, so she started working there, teaching kids. People helped us a lot back then, but none as much as Darma. He was completely smitten by her.” He smiled fondly. Magnus liked that story a lot. “But my mother made him sweat for it. Everyday Darma would ask her out and everyday she would refuse him. It’s only after I told her I liked him that she agreed, and I was eight by then.”

There was a small smile on Alec’s lips that encouraged Magnus to keep going. It was nice to be able to talk like this again, so openly as they used to do. “They started to date. They got married when I was fifteen and Darma was the one who first supported my decision to go to Law School. He paid for that too. He’s loaded.”

“Cool,” Alec said, but the quietude in his voice set off an alarm in Magnus’ mind.

He raised an eyebrow. “Ask what you want to ask.”

Alec swallowed hard, guilt written all over his eyes as it usually was when he got caught. “What about your biological father?”

“Locked away upstate.” Magnus sighed. He wasn’t surprised by Alec’s curiosity at all and he just stared as Alec didn’t push for more. Alec never pressured him when he sensed something was wrong. That was probably why they had spent three weeks barely exchanging a couple of texts as Magnus stubbornly ignored Alec and his feelings.

Maybe it had been the oddity of that night, or because it was just Alexander and him, but for the first time in a long while, Magnus kept talking about Asmodeus when he had the alternative to keep quiet. “He met my mother back in Jakarta. He was… a big businessman and they had a summer fling. But that summer fling resulted in yours truly, so he brought us back with him to the US a little after I was born. Then he grew tired of us and left.” Magnus sighed. “That was why my mother was going through a tough time. Alone in a country she barely spoke the language of and with a baby to feed in her arms.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered and Magnus was sure that, if he wasn’t driving, Alec would’ve taken his hand into his own.

That thought made him smile a little bit. Just a hint of happiness, enough to give him the strength to keep talking. “Thanks, darling. You’d think I would’ve learned. My mother never hid that story from me and I had Darma as a father figure. You’d think that would be enough, but it wasn’t. I wanted to meet Asmodeus Edom and hear his side of the story too.” 

Magnus waited to see if the name caused any reaction in Alec at all. It didn’t. Maybe Alec was too young to remember. Magnus inhaled deeply. “So I went after him when I was sixteen. My parents had just given me a car, I could drive to the city whenever I wanted to. And so I did. I found him and presented myself as his son one day I caught Asmodeus going out of his office’s building.”

“Did he… reject you?” Alec asked in a small voice. He ought to be way too familiar with being mistreated after what had happened upon revealing his true self to his parents.

“Worse, darling. He pretended to be pleasantly surprised.” Magnus smiled, though he only felt empty. “He took me out to see the game; he wanted to catch up, you see. It was the best night of my life. So, a couple of weeks after, when he called me to come and see him again, I went.” Magnus played with the rings in his fingers. “Every time he called, I went. Hours in traffic, under sun and rain, even if it was just to spend twenty minutes with him. It didn’t take long for me to start driving him around, because that meant more time together with him. I didn’t even mind driving his friends from work, or his girlfriends.”

“Back then, it didn’t seem to matter that he went to a lot of shady places, or that his friends carried guns and briefcases full of cash. He was my father, so I didn’t care if he gave me a suit and asked me to drive them off quietly.” Magnus closed his eyes, and even now it still hurt to talk about it. “It only started to matter when I overheard him call me his chauffeur in front of his friends. And not as an endearing term.” 

“You see, my father is white,” Magnus explained when Alec looked confused. “Nobody expected him to have a son that looked like me, so they bought it. That was the night I realized why my father had been so nice to me. He saw something useful and then used me.”

“Magnus, I-” Alec gasped. He stopped the car. Magnus hadn’t even realized they were inside his building’s garage. “This is horrible. I’m so sorry.”

A smile crossed Magnus’ lips and that was was pure bitterness. “Don’t be, darling. That was around the time I was already in Law School and I had just started to intern for Luke. Dear father never thought his docile son could be of any risk, so he gave me everything I needed to build my case. With Luke’s help, Asmodeus Edom has been convicted for too many crimes to waste time counting. He’ll rot in jail for the rest of his vile life.” Magnus cocked his head to the side and looked at Alec. “And that is the story of how I became a star lawyer even before I had passed the bar.”

Alec nodded, thinking. He rubbed his thumb on his palm and frowned, as if realizing something. “That is why you don’t drive. It must feel so… awful.”

Magnus blinked, realizing there had been tears in his eyes. He wiped them away. “That’s enough sad stories for today.”

He was about to open the door and leave - not run, leave -, when Alec breathed out sharply. “What about our sad story?”

That made Magnus stop in his tracks. He turned to Alec just to see that he was watching Magnus’ every move. “What sad story, darling? We just had a lovely dinner and a deep conversation where I’ve unveiled all my deepest secrets. I call that friendship.”

“But we are not friends,” Alec said, bluntly honest as ever. His voice was shaky at best, but it didn’t stop him from talking. “We’ve never been friends. First you were a client in my taxi, then you were my boss. And then we were sleeping together. But now? I don’t know what we are now, but I know we are not friends. I don’t think about my friends all the time, and I don’t want to drive the rest of the night upstate just to punch a criminal in the face because they hurt a friend of mine.”

Magnus’ mouth went dry and he breathed in. “What are you saying?”

Alec huffed, hand curling up to a fist on the wheel. “I don’t know what I’m saying. We’ve never done this, talk about… us. I’m afraid I’m fucking up whatever is left between us just by talking.”

“You’re not,” Magnus said in a whisper. His heartbeat was racing against his chest, but somehow he felt completely calm. “You are not fucking up anything. But you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. Just do what you want to do.”

“How can I know you won’t keep ignoring me if I do?” Alec looked at him and it was hard to sustain the hard gaze from his hazel eyes.

Breathing slowly, Magnus shook his head. “You can’t. I’m sorry, I can’t promise you tomorrow. I can only promise you now.”

Pain colored Alec’s beautiful face and for a second Magnus could see the decision being made. Alec was going to tell him to leave the car, to walk away from his life once and for all. Now it was truly over and there wasn’t a thing Magnus could do to change it.

But then Alec moved and his lips were on Magnus’, knocking the air out of Magnus’ lungs. They had kissed in the car a thousand times before, but none of them felt like this. None of them were so meaningful, or so painful, or so good. As Magnus grabbed on Alec’s shirt and pulled him closer, everything else went away from his mind. The only thing that mattered was Alexander, and that Alec was kissing him, hugging him, touching him.

Alec was loving him. 

Magnus gasped when Alec pulled away. He wanted more, much more, but he didn’t move as Alec threw himself backwards and back into the driver’s seat. He was just as out of breath as Magnus was, but something in Alec’s eyes was different.

“I should go now,” Alec said quietly and he didn’t look at Magnus as the lawyer nodded and exited the car.

As Alec drove away, Magnus wondered for how much longer he would allow himself to hurt like this.

\---

Magnus watched as the phone rang against his table. Alec’s picture seemed to be staring straight into Magnus’ soul, asking him why he wouldn’t answer.

When Alec didn’t call him during the weekend, Magnus thought they were over at last. He thought it was for the best; Magnus blamed himself for not being able to let Alec in. It was stupid of him, to cling to a wall between them as a safety blanket. One night was enough to prove what Magnus really wanted.

And he wanted Alec.

But then, why couldn’t he just pick up the phone and answer?

“Is that broken or is it only your heart?” Dot’s voice came from the door. She was standing there, looking stunning as always and with a gentle smile on her lips. “Knock, knock. The good choices express just arrived.”

Magnus snorted and gestured toward the chair in front of his table. “I could certainly use some of that. How are you doing? I feel like it’s been centuries since the last time we spoke.”

“Not so long, I hope.” Dot sat in front of him. “But I have to say you looked much happier the last time we talked. Is it a case or is it,” she stopped talking for a second and looked at Magnus’ phone, “something else?”

“That obvious, hm?” Magnus sighed and leaned against his chair.

Dot just shrugged. “I’ve never seen you refuse a call from him. And what is this rumor I’ve heard? Something about Alec and that he is no longer working for you.” She narrowed her eyes at him and then faked an expression of surprise. “Trouble in paradise?” 

Her antics made Magnus snort again. “If only there was a paradise to be in trouble,” he said, playing with a pen in his fingers. “He got a better job, one as a historian or close enough. I should’ve listened to you when you told me to hire a bald old man as my driver. I doubt he’d be chasing after better and greater things.”

“Is he?” Dot leaned his chin on her hand. “Chasing better and greater things?”

Magnus pouted. “For some reason I doubt you are talking about work now.”

“That reason is that you are the smartest man I know.” Dot smiled. “Come on, Magnus. We both started here as silly interns trying to leave a mark. And you did, because you always see the big picture. What is the big picture here?”

“Oh, we’re doing simulations now.” Magnus chimed his shoulders. “How exciting. Let’s see: I had the perfect life and then my so called best friend wrecked it into pieces.” He winked at her, but Dot’s unimpressed expression made him sigh. “The big picture is that I am emotionally unavailable and in love at the same time.”

Dot blinked and she seemed genuinely surprised. “That was way easier than I thought it would be. At least you know you love him.”

“How could I not, my dear? I can’t stop thinking about him.” Magnus inhaled deeply and unlocked his phone, staring at the text that said he had a missed call from Alexander. “Being in love is not the problem. It has never been the problem, I’ve fallen in and out of love dozens of times before.”

“What is the problem, then?” 

Magnus pushed his lips together and locked the screen again. “The problem is that I think he loves me back. And that terrifies me, because… Because…”

“Because of someone else who you also thought cared about you and, turned out, didn’t?” Dot suggested, not unkindly.

That made Magnus roll his eyes. “Daddy issues, how cliche of me. If only Darma was my biological father, my biggest problem would be making too many jokes during dinner. Then everything would be just perfectly fine.”

Dot shook her head. “You’d be way shorter and only half as handsome, no offense to Mr. Darma. But it is funny that you’d mention him.” Magnus frowned and Dot took that as the queue she was waiting to continue. “Well, you are not the only one whose love life was put on hold because of your father. He almost made your mother give up on love as well. But she didn’t. After years knowing she loved Mr. Darma, Mrs. Sari allowed herself to be loved back. It is a beautiful story.”

“I should never have introduced you to her,” Magnus said solemnly. He pondered over that for a few seconds. And then his attention was caught by something else. “Dorothea Rollings, did you tell on me to my mother? Is that why she called Alec to take me to her house on Friday? She didn’t even try my phone first.”

Guilt covered Dot’s face and she blushed. She did not lose her composure, though. “You needed a break. And a push. If there is one person in the world that you actually listen to, it is Mrs. Sari. Tell me it didn’t work.”

Magnus shook his head, incredulously. “If it had, I would be with Alexander right now. Not here, having this ridiculous conversation with you.”

“No need to be rude about it.” Dot rolled her eyes, but did a poor job at hiding her amusement. “Come on. I know something happened. Spill.”

Narrowing his eyes at her, Magnus weighted out the consequences. He could trust Dot with his life, truth be told. What was a stupid decision in the face of that? Not that he would make it easy for her. “What are we, twelve?” Magnus sighed heavily, moving dramatically. “After dinner, Alec gave me a ride home. I told him. About everything. And he… Dot, he said things that… He wants to know what we are right now. I didn’t have an answer, nor did I promise I could answer in the future, but he kissed me regardless. He’s so… Intense. Alexander puts everything he has on what he does.”

“I don’t care about him. I want to know how you feel.” Dot laid her hand over his, squeezing it gently.

Sighing again, Magnus looked at their hands joined together. “I feel like it would be easier for me to blow him off once and for all. Because then I could just go back to sleeping with people I don’t care about or that don’t make everything seem so important. It would be safer if I chose someone like you. No offense.”

“None taken.” Dot shrugged. “You’re scared and that’s okay. And you know you have to stop looking for love in others if you have already found it in Alec. Stop sleeping with other people if you want to wake up next to him. And, to your sorrow, that includes me.”

Magnus chuckled lightly and nodded. “Let’s say I decide to do that. What then? How should I proceed, your honor?”

Dot considered that for a moment. “You face your fear: you allow yourself to be vulnerable. You have to be brave enough to put yourself in a situation in which everything could wrong. Because then, when it doesn’t, the reward will be that much more meaningful. But first,” she said and pointed at his phone, “you pick this up and you call him.”

A small smile crossed Magnus lips. “Thank you for being a great friend.” He snorted when Dot just shrugged in false humbleness. It was then that Magnus realized what he had to do.

First, he picked up his phone and called Alec.

\---

It had been years since Alec truly missed sharing a house with Isabelle. That was mostly because he could talk to her whenever he wanted, so the distance didn’t feel so great. His family home was just a couple of blocks away, so if Alec was really missing his sister, he could still visit her. 

But none of that would help now. At that very moment, Alec was missing one very specific trait that Isabelle had and that could not be taught over the phone. Her fashion sense.

Because Alec could not, for the life of his, decide what to wear. That was a first.

Huffing, Alec decided for his denim shirt and a pair of simple, black pants. He had run his fingers through his hair so many times, there was no salvaging that mess, so Alec focused on other things. He shaved the stubble that was growing on his face and tried not to enter a complete state of panic.

Magnus was taking him out on a date.

A real date. Alec had no idea what they were doing. All he knew was that Magnus had called and reminded him that they had never had a date before. Surely dinner at Magnus’ parents’ didn’t count. For the first time, there was nothing stopping Alec from saying yes.

So he did and now Magnus was on his way there. They were going out on a date, on a Monday night. Alec wasn’t even sure people did that. 

It didn’t matter what other people did. If there was one thing Alec was sure, it was that Magnus and he had done everything backwards. They had been past the point of acting like other people after knowing each other for a year. Whatever happened from that point forward, it was up to them to pave the way.

Carefully, Alec left his room. Stephen and Céline were home that week, which meant they would be having dinner with Jace in the living room. It was a tradition for the Herondales to dine together, considering how rarely they saw each other. Any other night, Alec would’ve been with them. But not that night.

That night, he was going out with Magnus.

Alec stepped into the living room, the only way to the main door. Céline’s face lit up when she saw him and Alec could sense the torrent of compliments before they even started, so he cleared his throat. “So, hm… I’m going out for dinner. I hope it’s okay.”

“Sure thing, champ.” Stephen nodded and turned his attention back to his soup. He made way too much noise as he slurped, as if trying to prove he was more interested in his dinner than in Alec.

Jace didn’t even try to hide his curiosity. He inspected Alec from head to toe. And then his jaw dropped.“You have a date!” Jace exclaimed, almost accusingly.

“It is not…! I don’t!” Alec felt panic rising up his throat. Both Stephen and Céline had quitted all pretense of not being interested and were now staring straight at him. The problem with the Herondales was that they had no sense of discretion whatsoever. How that family managed to keep any secrets was beyond Alec. “I-it’s not a date.”

Stephen frowned, looking at his wife. “Should I give him the talk? I feel like I should give him the talk.”

“Oh God, no!” Alec and Jace said at the same time. 

But Stephen wasn’t listening. He grabbed his phone. “Just give me a minute to google the specifics, boys. It won’t take long. I just need to adjust my speech.”

Thankfully, Alec’s phone buzzed again with a text from Magnus saying he had arrived. “I have to go.” He squirted through the table and grabbed his jacket by the door, rushing his way out of the house.

Even so, Alec still heard Céline’s voice. “Don’t forget to use protection, dear! Better safe than sorry!” 

“She is right, you know?” Magnus said, barely containing a laugh as Alec slipped out of the house and locked the door behind him. “Oh, should I go there and introduce myself? Tell them I’ll bring you back before midnight?”

“I don’t know, are we going to prom?” Alec blinked, all sarcasm leaving him as he saw Magnus.

The lawyer was the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen, and he seemed to want to make sure Alec would never even look at anyone else. Why would he if he could stare at Magnus? At his gorgeous eyes shining with mischief? At his spiked hair and his growing goatee? At his long hands, adorned with so many rings?

Alec had been so taken by Magnus that he almost missed another pretty thing standing on the street. The black Audi S8. Alec’s jaw dropped. “Wow. Did you… Did you drive here?”

“I was bored. Thought it was about time to take that old thing for a ride.” Magnus winked at him and Alec would’ve bought it, if it wasn’t for the smallest of tremble in Magnus’ voice. “Besides, I’ve told you; I’m taking you out on a date. The least I can do is drive you to the restaurant, like the gentleman that I am.”

“Sure,” Alec said, uncertainly. “I could drive if you want.”

Magnus shook his head. “No, no, no. I’m the driver tonight. Now get in there.” He gestured to the front seat.

Nodding, Alec sat down in the passenger’s seat and tried not to think about how weird it felt to be there. He knew that car like the palm of his hand, but that was the first time he wasn’t the one driving it. 

However, the moment Magnus pulled away, those thoughts vanished from Alec’s mind. As weird as it was, it was twice as exciting. He smiled quietly to himself, watching Magnus drive for a few streets.

“Thank you,” Alec said after a while. “For doing this. I… I appreciate it.”

Magnus smiled and stole a glimpse of him before returning his attention to the road. He seemed nervous, but beneath that there was a building confidence that took Alec’s breath away. Just a few days ago, Magnus was pouring his heart open about why he didn’t drive anymore. And now there he was, facing that head on, shrugging nonchalantly at every turn. “It’s nothing, darling.”

“It feels like something,” Alec said. “I… I’ve never apologized. I should’ve waited for you to be back from your trip before quitting. I should’ve done that face to face.”

“Maybe,” Magnus considered. “But then again, I should’ve answered your calls and your texts when I was back. Neither of us did this perfectly, Alexander. I hope… I hope we can fix this now.” He looked at Alec when they stopped at a red light. Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hand in his. “And I think the only way to do that is talking. About us.”

“Sounds like a lot of effort,” Alec whispered, looking at their hands joined together.

Magnus nodded. “I’m all for effort.” He smiled quietly. “I wasn’t, though. What I told you on Friday, about my father… It’s not an overstatement to say that it made me close myself off. I stopped seeing my parents as much as before. I grew distant from my friends. And I don’t even have to tell you about my love life. One of those words was absolutely missing from that one.”

Alec laced their fingers together and waited. Magnus smiled a little more. “Until you came along. Even before we started to sleep together, you were different. You pushed back and I tried to push you away. You were closer to me than anyone has been in a long while. But because there was a wall between us, I didn’t let that scare me. Every time you called me ‘Mr. Bane’, that wall seemed higher. You couldn’t hurt me, because I felt protected.”

“Then I quitted and the wall was gone.” Alec knew that feeling very well. The one thing that kept everything in place was smashed away when he started to work for Ragnor.

But the truth was, what they had was not right. Not like the moment felt right now. What they had was a mess of unspoken things and hurt, masked with moments of pleasure. Both of them had been afraid of that, and rightfully so.

Alec wasn’t afraid anymore. And judging by Magnus’ expression, neither was he. “Yes,” the lawyer said quietly. “And all that was left was the realization that I wanted you back. Not as my stupid driver. I wanted you, darling. I still do.”

Magnus inhaled sharply and brought a hand to Alec’s face. “You asked what we were.” He stopped, eyes running all over Alec’s face. When he was done, Magnus smiled. “Well, Alexander, I was hoping I could be your boyfriend.”

“Good,” Alec said and brought his other hand to cover Magnus’. “I want to be your boyfriend too.”

This time they kissed and there was no rush, no sense of urgency. The kiss felt like certainty, if not of the future, of each other. It felt like a promise that, although there were still things to be worked out, they would be alright. They had each other now and that only made them that much stronger to face whatever came their way.

Magnus’ smile was shining in his eyes when he pulled away. Alec was pretty sure he was smiling too, though his smile turned to apprehension when he saw the mischievous sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes. “What?”

“I’m just relieved.” Magnus smirked cheekily. “All the expectation was _driving_ me crazy.” 

That made Alec roll his eyes like never before. “I take it back. I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore.”

“Then why are you smiling?” Magnus cocked his head to the side, smugness written all over him. It only made Alec’s stubborn smile grow wilder. “Come on, I’ve worked hard on those. Did I hit you on your blind spot? Maybe all you need is an oil change. Unless you are out of gas?”

“You’re so ridiculous, Magnus.” Alec shook his head and then kissed Magnus again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Magnus smiled and bit his lower lip. “So, interesting fact about this date: I forgot to think of a restaurant for us to go to. But I do know about this Moroccan place that should be open-”

Alec shook his head. “I don’t want to go to a restaurant,” he said quickly. “I want to go to your place. I want to play with the Chairman and I want to watch a movie while I hug you on the couch. This is what I want.”

“Well, then, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said with a satisfied smile on his lips as he stepped on the accelerator. “Buckle up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Those idiots <3
> 
> Huge thank you for my girls on Twitter, [DewyIsGeek](https://twitter.com/nadabloom), [Warlock Bay](https://twitter.com/mortallwarlock), and [Bella D(evil)](https://twitter.com/Delveiryu18) for sensitive-reading! You guys rock!
> 
> And another huge thank you for the lovely, amazing, incredible beta [Lecrit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit) <3 Love you so, so much!
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://ketzwrites.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Ketz


End file.
